1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optimum production estimate system and method for realizing planned production in a factory in which the order of using equipments are set for each job, that is, a factory functioning as a so-called jobshop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a factory functioning as a jobshop such as a factory of semiconductor devices requires planned production highly responsive to a market trend. Therefore, a high-precision production estimate system is required to prepare planned production in which a necessary number of products can be output as necessary.
In a conventional jobshop-type factory, an output amount is estimated by a simulator using a random function to represent practical market data in preparing an operation plan. In addition, there is a method of planning an output date and issuing an instruction to work based on a heap/scatter method in consideration of an equipment load when a process plan is made.
For example, a simulation method is used when a relatively long-term process plan for about a few months is made, and an instruction in the heap/scatter method is used in a real-time work plan for about a few tens minutes or a few hours.
In the above described conventional method, different algorithms, rules, and parameters are used for respective plans. When the simulation method is used in a long-term plan and a work instruction is issued in the heap/scatter method for a short-term plan, information cannot be shared between the methods, thereby causing inconsistency in production plan. Furthermore, the heap/scatter method cannot have the function of managing planned production.
Therefore, it has been very difficult to prepare a complete plan from an operation plan to a work plan. Additionally, there has been the problem that workers are assigned a work plan with an imprecise estimate, thereby failing to successfully realize an original operation plan.
The present invention aims at solving the above described problems, and providing a production estimate management system and method for easily realizing a complete and consistent operation plan by preparing a complete production plan from an operation plan to a work plan using consistent algorithms, rules, and parameters.
The purpose of the present invention can be attained by providing a production estimate management system including: an operation plan unit for making a long-term operation plan using a specific algorithm and a parameter; a process plan unit for making a medium-term process plan using the algorithm and parameter used in the operation plan made by the operation plan unit; a work plan unit for making a short-term work plan using the algorithm and parameter used in the operation plan and the process plan; and an estimated result management unit for comparing the result obtained according to the operation plan, the process plan, and the work plan with the operation plan or the process plan, and solving the problem if it is indicated by the comparison result.
The operation plan made by the operation plan unit is a relatively long-term plan for about a week through a few months relating to, for example, an input plan, moves target, a turnover target, an output volume target, etc. The operation plan unit makes these plans according to a predetermined algorithm using a predetermined parameter. The process plan unit makes a plan of, for example, the amount of process and process order for about one shift through a few days (for example, three days). This process plan is made using the same algorithm and parameter as the operation plan unit. Furthermore, the work plan unit makes a plan of, for example, assigning a lot and an equipment in consideration of the current progress in each process step. This work plan is made using the same algorithm and parameter as the above described operation plan unit.
With the above described configuration, the planned work management unit compares the actual work performed according to the work plan made by the work plan unit with each of the above described plans, and corrects the plans when, for example, an abnormal result is obtained.
With the above described configuration, an operation plan, a process plan, and a work plan can be made using the same algorithm and parameter, thereby obtaining a consistent and efficient operation plan. In addition, the planned work management unit automatically compares the actual work with each of the above described plans, and corrects an abnormal result when it is obtained.
Furthermore, it compares the operation plan with the process plan, and changes, for example, the operation plan or the process plan as necessary, thereby detecting a problem and taking quick and appropriate action against the problem, if the plan itself includes the problem, in following the operation plan and the process plan before actually performing the operation.
Additionally, a progress support information generation unit is provided to distribute, for example, a material use plan and an equipment maintenance plan to the related sections based on the process plan generated by the operation plan unit or the process plan unit. Thus, even in a factory which cannot currently obtain progress information about a product for each equipment, the present invention can generate the progress information for each equipment.